


Opposites Attract

by QueenMissFit



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 5 Times, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 23:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10729773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMissFit/pseuds/QueenMissFit





	Opposites Attract

Sokka sat on his own as he watched the only firebender, besides Zuko, train. That was all they did and it infuriated him. Why? Because Sokka was hopelessly in love with Y/N but they were always training. They trained whilst they ate, they trained whilst on watch duty, they trained (mentally) whilst on Appa and they even trained in their sleep by occasionally creating a ball of fire above their head that shaped itself like their thoughts. Sokka would of given up hope if not for what he had seen the night before.

Last night whilst he was on his watch duty, as usual he watched that ball of fire mold itself into various shapes with a slight level of interest until it shaped it a familiar shape; him. It was his face just hovering above their head and it didn't change all night. In the morning they sat up and then moved to the far edge of the camp to train.

That small ball of fire had given so much hope to Sokka that he was planning how to talk to them... Once he had asked everyone else for help.  
Of course he asked Aang first. It made sense. He is a monk so surely he must have some wisdom to share in his friend's time of need.

Unfortunately for Sokka, this was not the case.

"Get her a penguin!"

"Go and talk about penguins with them!"

"All your advice is about penguins isn't it?"

When Aang nodded happily, Sokka sighed in resignation.  
Toph was just as unhelpful.

"Fight them!"

"No. I am not fighting them. I want to ask them to be with me. Romantically. Not brawling in the mud like pigs."

"Okay...Fight someone else in front of them THEN fight them!"

Sokka sighed once again.  
"Appa, any ideas?"

Appa just grunted.

"How about you Momo?"

Momo just scratched his head before scampering off to sit on Aang's shoulder as he tried skip a stone across the pond.

 _At least silence was more helpful than the stupid points made by the other two._  
"Zuko...You know your friend?"

"Yes, why?"

Sokka had no idea what to say to the fire bender because Y/N was their best friend, practically Zuko's family, and so Sokka needed the help of someone close to Y/N to get her to notice him.

If it wasn't so awkward.

"Um... the thing is I really like Y/N. I want them to be my-"

"No."

"...You didn't let me finish."

"I don't need to. I am not helping you Sokka. We're friends but they're family. Y/N's feelings come first. Now I gotta go, Katara wants me to make sure that we don't keep that cactus juice."

"Wait! I'll take care of it for you."

"Fine."

Sokka then got up and walked over to the pile of supplies.  
Katara had stumbled across her brother laying in his tent and sobbing, looking ridiculous with snot leaking out of his nose and screaming stupid things in his misery.

"They'll never love me! No one will ever love me! I'M GOING TO HAVE TO MARRY MOMO!"

Katara sighed before kneeling next to Sokka, "You're not going to marry Momo."

"WHY? BECAUSE APPA IS PRETTIER? I BET Y/N WOULD MARRY APPA OR MOMO OR...OH NO THEY'RE GOING TO MARRY ZUKO!"

"Why would they marry Zuko?"

"Because they're both fire benders, they're both really good at bending, they both interact well and they look good together."

"But he doesn't make me laugh like you do."

Both water tribe siblings froze before Katara quickly fled out of the tent, allowing the fire bender to take her place next to Sokka.

Sokka sat up to kneel in front of her, "Y/N I don't understand."

"Then you're stupid. But you're lucky you're pretty and funny. Look Sokka the thing is I really like you but I thought you would never like me back so I threw myself into my training. All your attempts to talk to me have always been a joke or something that's witty. I just want you to like me too."

"How can I not?"

"Because we're extremely different and besides once this is all over you'll go home to your tribe and I will take my place as Zuko's-"

"SPOUSE?!"

Y/N sighed, "Don't interrupt me. Not his spouse but his servant."

"Then come with me."

They quirked an eyebrow and smirked, "To be your spouse?"

As Sokka spluttered in embarrassment Y/N threw their head back and laughed.

_It would be a life filled with happiness and laughter as long as they had each other._


End file.
